Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 13
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X13

Amy quits her job to be home to stay home with Matthew but starts to regret it when she runs into her ex. Kris returns to the show and reveals her secret. Melinda gets an answer from a college and Jess goes on a date. Pearl contemplates moving into the manor. Meanwhile Leo and Coop meet Jack.


	2. Returning Friends and Foes

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, and all other OC's. I don't own Jack. JOUNOUCHI sama owns Jack.

It was a warm afternoon; Amy had taken Matthew and Poppy to the park. Amy was pushing Matthew in a baby and watching Poppy on the jungle gym. She remembered when she, Chris, and Wyatt use to play here. Chris had broken his collarbone on the old jungle gym and Amy healed him. That was the first time she healed anyone.

Amy smiled at Matthew. He was giggling and laughing. "Amy?" A male voice asked. "Amy Sullivan?"

She turned her head to find a man with brown hair standing behind her. "Actually it is Halliwell now." Amy corrected him.

"So you married Chris after all." He said.

"Do I know you?" Amy asked.

"You use to." The man seemed hesitant to reveal who he was. "We knew each other in high school."

"Daddy." A little girl went running up to him and he picked her up. "Are we going to get ice cream?"

"Yeah, in a minute." He turned back to Amy. "You may remember me as your old boyfriend."

Amy thought of all the boyfriends she had in high school. There was Dustin but he had been killed in a house fire. There was Chris. Then there was… "Justin?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" He said.

Amy's face turned angry. "Poppy honey, we're leaving." She yelled to her.

"Amy listen to me." Justin pleaded. "I've changed."

"I've heard that before." She snapped as she picked Matthew up, out of the swing.

"Please let me take you and your children to lunch." Justin said.

"No, I have nothing to say to you." Amy grabbed Poppy's hand and pushed past him.

---

Kris opened the door quietly. She had been gone for about a month. Patty came out of the dining room, carrying the book. "Hey where have you been?" She asked.

"I went on vacation." Kris answered.

"Really?" Patty asked. "You would have let us know if it was just vacation. So where have you been?"

"I went to Florida with Henry." Kris answered.

"Wait my cousin?" Patty asked in shock.

"Yeah…" Kris said. "We are seeing each other."

"That's great." Patty said. "You two make a cute couple. With all of the dancing at P3, it was kind of obvious."

"Well then you will be thrilled to hear that we got married." Kris said.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

---

Jack was sitting at the bar at P3. He had a club soda in front of him. Pandora was behind the bar. "How is your hotel?" Pandora asked.

"Don't rub it in." Jack muttered.

"I'm not." Pandora said. "I was trying to make sure you were comfortable." Jack's head snapped up.

"Does that mean you trust me?" Jack asked.

"You're growing on me." Pandora said. "Hi, Uncle Leo, Uncle Coop."

Leo and Coop sat down next to Jack. "So you are who my wife is talking about." Leo turned to Jack.

"All bad, I take it." Jack muttered.

"Not really." Coop put in. "Phoebe doesn't think so anyway."

"I'm Jack." He put his had out to the other men.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." Leo said as he shook Jack's hand.

---

Amy entered her bedroom, after putting Matthew in the nursery for his nap. She fell on the bed and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe Justin found her. She heard Chris come in. He slid onto the bed next to her. "Hey babe." Chris kissed her on the neck. "Pandora is taking care of the band, so I have time for you now."

"Chris, do you remember Justin?" Amy asked and she felt him stiffen against her.

"How could I forget him? Chris growled.

"I ran into him today." Amy said. "He tried to get me to go to lunch with him." She felt his arm go around her waist in possessive way.

"You told him no right?" His voice was filled with anger.

"Of course." Amy turned to face him. His green eyes had darkened. "I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to put you through that."

She knew he wasn't all angry. Chris was scared. Scared for their family, and scared for her. "I don't want to lose you." Chris stroked her face. "I couldn't control myself if he…"

"I know." She cut him off. Amy leaned in and brushed her lips against him. "I don't want to think about that. That is a chapter of my life that I never want to open again. I just want to be with you right now."

Chris's face softened. "God, I love you." Chris pulled her to him and kissed her.

---

Patty sat with Kris at the table in the dining room. "You guys didn't tell anyone yet?" Patty asked.

"You're the one." Kris said. "We are going to tell everyone later."

"You guys are crazy." Patty laughed. "I can't believe you two did that."

"Enough about me and Henry; what is going on with you and Aaron?" Kris asked.

"He has been kind of distant lately." Patty sighed. "I think he is hiding something."

"I think that might be a fear of a commitment." Kris said.

"I hope that is all it is." Patty muttered.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. School has been very demanding. Review Please.


	3. Date Night

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt and Pearl were sitting in a café near Pearl's apartment in New York City. "I still have two weeks on my lease." Pearl told him as she started on her chocolate cake.

"It just gives you something to think about." Wyatt told her. "Kris won't be there forever and when she leaves you can have her room."

"I'll have to think about it." Pearl looked up at him. "It is a pretty long way to move."

"That's true." Wyatt nodded in understanding. Wyatt's phone started to go off. He flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hello stranger." A female voice said. "It is about time you answered your phone. I've only been trying to reach you for a week. I was starting to think you never wanted to see me again."

"Amber I'm sorry I haven't called." He apologized. "I've been incredibly busy."

"It's fine." She said. "I've had to work extra anyway. One of the other chef's took the week off so I've been working overtime."

"How would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure I would love to." Amber said. "Pick me up at seven."

"I will be there." Wyatt promised. "I got to go."

"Bye." She said before Wyatt hung up.

Pearl sent him a teasing look. "Girlfriend?"

Before he could answer, he heard jingling. "That's the Elders." He handed her a twenty to pay for lunch before he got up.

---

Amy walked down the stairs in a cotton robe. She had spent the entire afternoon with Chris in bed. He asked her to meet him at the club tonight. She rarely went anymore because of the kids. She saw Kris and Patty sitting at the table as she was passing to go to the laundry room. "Welcome back stranger." Amy said.

"It's good to be back." Kris told her.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"I'm going to dinner with Aaron." Patty said.

"I'm going to be here all night." Kris said.

"Well then would you mind watching the kids?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Kris nodded.

"Matthew is in bed and Poppy is upstairs taking a bath." Amy informed her. "Poppy goes to bed at eight thirty."

"Got it." Kris gave her thumbs up to show everything would go alright.

Jess came downstairs wearing a strapless shirt and a pair of jeans. "Well I'm going out." She said as she picked her purse up from the hall table.

"You got a date?" Patty asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "I'm going out with Andrew."

"The guy you danced with at the dance?" Amy asked.

"That's the one." Jess confirmed.

"Does he drive?" Kris asked.

"Yeah he will be here any minute." She slipped on a jacket and opened the door. "Bye."

"I have to go get ready for my date." Patty stood and went upstairs.

A moment later, Wyatt came downstairs wearing a black sweater and jeans. "Amy can I borrow your car?" He asked.

"You have a date tonight too?" Kris asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"My keys are by the door." Amy told him before she went into the kitchen so she could get her dress.

---

Pandora sat at the bar across from Chris, who was bartending tonight. "So where were you today?" Pandora asked.

"I went home to spend tome with my wife." Chris told her as he passed her a club soda. "We never seemed to see each other anymore."

"Why do you think Stolas stopped sending his friends after us?" Pandora asked.

"He must be waiting until he is named the Source." Chris said. "That way he can have more powerful allies."

"Its possible but there is something that seems strange about this." She said. "Something is in the works."

"There is always something in the works." Chris told her. He saw Amy sit down next to Pandora. "What took you so long?"

"Poppy wouldn't do her homework." Amy said as Chris passed her a bottle of water. "So who is the band?"

"They are some high school rock band." Chris looked at the band then back at his wife. "They're good though."

---

Patty sat across from Aaron who had just ordered champagne. "This is nice." Patty looked around the dinning room. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Aaron told her. "I just missed you."

The waiter brought the champagne and Patty grabbed her glass and took a drink. She didn't swallow when she felt something enter her mouth that wasn't liquid. She put a finger in her mouth and when she pulled her finger out there was a sliver diamond ring.

Patty looked up at Aaron who was smirking evilly. "I knew it!" Patty squealed.

Aaron got out of his chair and kneeled in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

---

Wyatt orbed to Jack's hotel room and found his father there. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just took Jack out to dinner." Leo said. "Why isn't he staying at the manor?"

"Amy, Patty, and Matthew don't trust him." Wyatt told him.

"Matthew doesn't trust him?" Leo asked.

"He raised a shield when he saw Jack." Wyatt explained. "This freaked Amy out and you know how Amy and Patty agree on almost anything."

Jack came out of the bathroom. "Hello Wyatt. What are you doing here?"

"The Elders sent me." Wyatt said. "All of my charges are being reassigned, so I can be the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jack asked.

"They are making you a Whitelighter." Wyatt informed him. "They are only giving you one charge for the moment though."

"Well who do I get to oversee?" Jack asked.

"You are going to be looking over Jess." Wyatt told him.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you all have a great new year. Don't forget to leave me a review.


	4. Admitting Fear

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Jess got out of Andrew's car and looked around in surprise. They were in the park near the bay. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"We are on a date." He reminded her. Andrew pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"This is really sweet." Jess gave him a kiss on the cheek before following him to a picnic spot.

---

With all the kids in bed, Kris had the manor to her self; or so she thought until Melinda came downstairs. "Kris, can we talk?" She asked. Kris nodded and Melinda took a seat in the chair. "I got into college."

"That's great." Kris said. "Chris and Wyatt must be proud."

"I haven't told them yet." Melinda admitted. "I haven't told anyone."

"Why not?" Kris asked with a disapproving look.

"All the colleges I got accepted to are out of state schools." She said. "I don't think I should go. I mean with all the demons that have been attacking recently."

"Honey, you need to talk to your parents and your brothers." Kris said. "You know you could always go to community college and transfer to a real college later."

Melinda smiled. "I will give it some thought, thanks Kris."

They were about to hug when they heard an explosion upstairs. They shared a look before jumping up and running up the stairs. Melinda ran into Chris and Amy's room and saw Matthew had his shield up. "Wyatt!" She yelled. "Jack!"

Kris ran into Poppy's room and the demon, which had backed the little girl into the corner. "Leave her alone!" Kris yelled.

The demon threw an energy ball at Kris who went flying back into the wall in the hall. "Leave me alone!" Poppy yelled.

Wyatt and Melinda came running into the room. "Blow him up." Wyatt told his sister.

The demon went to grab Poppy, but she put her hands up to defend herself. The demon burst into flame. Poppy started crying as she fell to the floor.

Wyatt ran to his niece. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." She said in a small voice.

"That was cutting it close don't you think, Melinda?" Jack asked as he entered the room. He had stopped to heal Kris on his way in.

"It wasn't me." Melinda said. "I didn't blow the demon up."

Wyatt looked back at Poppy. "I think someone is coming into their powers."

---

Amy was washing some of the glasses behind the bar. Chris had somehow found a way to talk her into helping him close up. Chris came back into the main cub area. "Well everything is all locked up." He told her. "I can do that tomorrow."

Amy set the glass on the bar and came around the bar. "So are we going home?" She asked.

"Actually I was thinking you and I would…" He started but Amy's phone went off.

"Hello." Amy said to whoever she was talking to.

She listened for a few moments. "WHAT! Why are you just now calling me?"

She listened again. "We are on our way." She flipped her phone closed and turned to Chris. "Poppy was attacked by a demon."

---

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kris asked as she tucked Poppy in.

"Yeah I think so." Poppy was still scared but she felt better than she did.

"I'm going to be right down the hall if you need me." Kris kissed her forehead before leaving the girl to sleep.

Chris came running toward her. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"She's fine." Kris assured him. "Your daughter blew up the demon."

"Blew up?" He asked.

"She has powers now." Kris told him.

---

Jess had finished eating and she fell back onto the blanket. "That was a great meal." She said. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah." Andrew nodded. "I took home economics last semester."

"Well I must say I'm very impressed." Jess told him. "I'm sorry this night has to end."

"It doesn't have to yet." Andrew said. "We could always hit the trail."

"I'm wearing heals." Jess told him. "I can't walk very far."

"We could talk or something." Andrew muttered the or something part.

"What other something did you have in mind?" Jess asked.

---

Amy opened the door to find her friend, Shelly on the front porch. "I got the results of your paternity test back." Shelly said as she handed her friend a vanilla folder. "I thought you would like to have them as soon as possible."

"Thanks Shell." Amy hugged her friend.

"Anytime." Shelly said as she turned to go back to her car.

Amy was about to shut the door when Patty stopped her and came in. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Amy set the folder on the hall table and followed Patty into the living room. "What's wrong?" Amy asked as she sat next to Patty on the couch.

"Aaron asked me to marry him." She said.

"That's great." Amy said. "Congratulations."

"I told him yes but I'm afraid." Patty revealed.

"That's natural." Amy assured her. "I was afraid when Chris asked me to marry him. I was always questioning myself. Would I make a good wife? Would I be a good mother to his children? Could I keep him happy? After a while those questions die."

"Are you sure?" Patty asked.

"I'm positive." Amy smiled.

"He's a demon." A voice said in her ear. "You can't trust him."

"Barbas." Patty hissed.

"What?" Amy asked.

"He's here." Patty told her. "He must be in his invisible form."

Barbas swore and shimmered out.

Well that's all this time folks. REVIEW!


	5. Vanquished

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy came storming into the attic with Matthew in her arms. Patty came up behind her. "Amy, you ok?" Chris asked.

"I'm so sick and tired of this guy screwing with us." Amy yelled as she up Matthew in the playpen. "I'm going to vanquish his ass."

"Wait, whose ass are you going to vanquish?" Jack asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amy snapped.

"I'm just trying to help." Jack told her.

She pushed past her husband, Wyatt, and Jack and made her way to the book. "Patty, go get the Barbas vanquishing potion." Amy commanded. "Wyatt, go get Pandora."

Wyatt orbed out. "Why are you going to vanquish Barbas?" Chris asked.

"I'm tired of him screwing with us." Amy snapped as she flipped through the book.

Wyatt and Pandora orbed in moments later and Patty returned with the potion. "Ok why do you have a new found vendetta against Barbas?" Pandora asked.

"Because I just do." Amy answered before saying a summoning spell.

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reach through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Barbas here._

Barbas appeared in a gust of wind. Before Patty could throw the potion, Barbas threw an energy ball at her and she went flying backwards. When she hit the floor, the potion rolled away from her.

Amy, Jack, and Wyatt threw energy balls at Barbas which he dodged or sent them back with his telekinesis. Barbas sent Chris flying backward with a flick of his wrist. Chris went through Matthew's shield and crashed into the opposite wall.

Barbas sent a row of energy balls at Jack, Amy, and Wyatt. They hid behind the couch, which took most of the damage. "Anymore bright ideas?" Jack asked. Amy just made a face at him.

Pandora went for the vial of potion. She picked it up and threw it at Barbas but he side stepped. "Nice try witch." Barbas taunted her.

A moment later they heard something smash. Barbas got a strange look on his face. "Fear always returns." He told them before he burst into flame and was vanquished.

Amy, Wyatt, and Jack came out from behind the couch. Jack went to heal Patty. "Chris did you do that?" Amy asked.

"No." Chris shook his head.

"Jack?" Amy asked.

"Don't look at me." He said as he put his hands up. "I didn't do it."

Matthew clapped his hands together and Jack went five inches off of the ground. Amy, Wyatt, and Chris turned to Matthew who was giggling. "Do you think?" Wyatt asked.

"Do you think it is even possible?" Amy countered.

"You guys seriously don't think…" Chris started.

"Guys, do you think Matthew did that?" Pandora asked.

"He must have." Wyatt said. "No one else was behind Barbas except Chris and Matthew and Chris said he didn't do it."

"My baby is so smart." Amy cooed to Matthew as she picked him up.

"Uh…guys a little help here." Jack called.

Oh, right." Chris turned to Matthew. "Put him down."

Matthew clapped his hands and Jack fell down to the floor. "That hurt." Jack said as he stood up.

Amy noticed Matthew didn't raise his shield to Jack. Maybe Jack had earned the boy's trust. "Chris do you think we could get Jack a room here?" Amy asked.

"We don't have anymore rooms." Chris reminded her.

"He can have mine." Patty said. "I'm moving out soon anyway."

"Why?" Pandora asked.

"I'm getting married soon." Patty told them. "Aaron asked me to marry him."

"But he doesn't even know you are a witch." Wyatt reminded her.

"I know." Patty said. "I'm going to tell him though."

They heard someone come up the stairs and saw Jess. "Are you just getting in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"So how was your date?" Patty asked.

"It was romantic." Jess told her.

"You're only sixteen." Wyatt said. "How can a first date be romantic?"

"Speak of, how was your date?" Amy asked.

"Short." Wyatt said.

"Bummer." Chris patted his brother's shoulder.

"No she wasn't short." Wyatt corrected him. "The date was cut short."

Amy and Chris shared a laugh before leaving to out Matthew to bed. Jess followed them yawning. "Sounds like a good idea." Pandora felt sleep over coming her as well.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I know short. The next chapter will be longer. I'm not sure when I can update next so I'm leaving you with this second chapter. School is becoming a pain. Well review and I hope it won't take too long for me to update.


	6. The Cat is Out of The Bag

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Jess slipped on an over sized shirt and got in bed. Her cell phone started to vibrate. She reached over and grabbed it. "Hello."

"Hi Jess, it's Andrew." The person on the other end said. "I didn't mean to wake you up or anything."

"You didn't." Jess assured him.

"I just wanted to ask if you want to go up to my uncle's ranch next week with me." Andrew said.

"I'll check and call you back tomorrow." Jess promised.

"Ok good night." He said.

"Night." Jess flipped the phone closed and laid back down.

---

Kris opened the door to the apartment and saw Henry waiting for her. "It's sweet you waited up for me but you didn't have to." Kris said as she closed the door.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were facing a demon." Henry got up and put his arms around her waist. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kris assured him. "I mean I wasn't ok, but now I am. Barbas is vanquished and everybody is fine. What more could anyone ask for?"

"I'm not sure." Henry started kissing his wife's neck.

"So when are we going to tell your parents we got married?" Kris asked as she sighed.

"We can tell them tomorrow." Henry told her. "Tonight is for you and me."

---

Amy picked up the phone and hit the talk button. "Hello."

"Hi Amy." Justin said. Amy moved to hit the end button. "Wait; don't hang up without having to listen to what I have to say."

She thought about it for a moment before sighing in frustration. "You have one minute."

"I just want you and me to get together for coffee and to talk." Justin said. "I've done a lot of bad by you and I want to apologize for it. I want to be friends. I don't want a bunch of hate between us."

Amy sighed. She knew it was the truth. She hated being an empath sometimes. "All right." She gave in. "I'm going to give you one chance. If you screw it up that's it."

"Thank you." He beamed. "Let's meet for coffee on Friday."

---

Wyatt walked past the table in the front room. He noticed a vanilla folder with Matthew's name on the tab. He picked it up and opened it.

_Mrs. Amy Halliwell,_

_We are happy to inform you that the DNA sample you sent to the lab came back a match to your son. Mr. Christopher Halliwell is the father of your son Matthew Alan Halliwell. We hope you will live a good life and be a happy family._

There was more but Wyatt didn't read it. Matthew wasn't his. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of him.

It hurt but he knew Chris was a great father to Matthew. There was still a part of him that was angry at Amy. She should have told him.

---

Patty made a bed on the couch. She was willing to give Jack her room. She couldn't wait to move out of the manor and in with Aaron.

What Barbas had told her, troubled Patty. She knew Barbas was a demon. Demons aren't trustworthy. There was still a part of her that was scared. If he was a demon, would she make the same mistake as her mother?

She pushed it out of her mind. Patty was now thinking of her wedding.

---

Jack was lying in his new room in the manor. He was thinking about Patty. She had said she was marrying a man named Aaron.

The first person that came to mind was Aaron the demon. He was also known as Paymon. This worried Aaron.

He didn't want anything to happen to his cousin. Aaron always had fun seducing witches and then killing them at a later time. He didn't want this fate for Patty.

---

Phoebe came out of the herb shop in Chinatown. She walked down the sidewalk. She bumped into someone and turned to apologize. "Aaron?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Halliwell." Aaron said.

"You're marrying my daughter, so you can call me Phoebe." She insisted.

"Ok." Aaron agreed. "Well I have to go." He nodded to her before walking away.

Phoebe started back to her car before swearing. She had forgotten her pocketbook at the herb shop. She turned around and went back toward the shop. As she passed an alley, she noticed Aaron had stepped off to the side. Phoebe was shocked even further when she saw him shimmer away.

---

Also staring:

Danielle Harris as Poppy

Victor Webster as Coop

Brian Krause as Leo

Kristin Kreuk as Pearl

Liv Tyler as Amber

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Billy Drago as Barbas

Sean Biggerstaff as Andrew

Karol Cristina da Silva as Shelley

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

And:

Jensen Ackles as Jack

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. Personal Problems and School are to blame. Leave me a review and see you next time.


End file.
